With An X
"With An X" is the sixth episode of the fourth season of the FX original series Sons of Anarchy, and the series' forty-fifth episode overall. Synopsis Juice tries to cover up his theft of cocaine from the club but is caught by Miles. Juice kills Miles and frames him for the theft. Tig's daughter Dawn comes to town looking for financial support. Lyla discovers Opie's infidelity and Clay hires the cartel to kill Tara. Plot SAMCRO meet with the Mayans to hand over 30 kilograms of cocaine. The club were supposed to deliver the drugs to the Mayans from the Galina cartel, but a brick of cocaine is missing. Juice is responsible, having taken the brick because he is still being blackmailed by Sheriff Roosevelt into gathering evidence against the cartel. Juice admits visiting the warehouse where the cocaine was being held the night before, and confirms that it was all present at that time. When Alvarez implicates him, Juice denies his involvement and provokes Alvarez. Tempers flare and Jax punches Rafi. Clay breaks up the scuffle by shooting a round into the ceiling and the meeting is then restricted to Clay, Jax, and Alvarez. Jax reassures Juice on his way out. The club suspect the guards they had posted on the warehouse: Miles, "Filthy" Phil, and Ratboy from SAMCRO along with Rafi from the Mayans. Clay states that he will check the security camera footage from the warehouse. Alvarez vouches for Rafi, citing his 15 years of membership with the Mayans. Jax defends Juice and Alvarez asks whether Miles could be responsible as a new member. Jax expresses doubt and Alvarez suggests that the prospects could be responsible. Jax insists that Alvarez press Rafi. Clay agrees that SAMCRO will look into the possibility of one of their own being involved. Alvarez warns that Romeo is coming to check on their operation, and Jax suggests that they keep the cocaine at the warehouse to buy time. Alvarez reminds the others that the cartel are dangerous and states that whomever is responsible must die. After Alvarez leaves, Jax again defends Juice. Clay rules out Miles as a suspect, stating that he is too stupid to rip off the club. Clay believes Phil or Ratboy are the most likely culprits, as their loyalty is unproven. Jax questions how they could have got access to the drugs in a locked room and how they knew what they were guarding, as they were not told. Clay says that no other culprit makes sense. Jax calls Happy. Bobby arrives at the warehouse and Clay asks how he got on with Otto at the prison. Bobby states that Otto understands his affair with Luanne. Jax asks how Bobby is, and Bobby says he is fine and asks about the problem at hand. Tig comes out of the gun room, followed by Happy wearing rubber gloves and wielding a hammer. Tig orders Miles to go with them into the gun room. Clay, Jax, Bobby, Chibs, Opie, Juice, Phil and Ratboy remain outside. Phil professes his innocence to Clay and vouches for Ratboy, reminding Clay that they did not know what they were guarding. Ratboy blames Rafi, telling Clay that Rafi was on his own for most of the night. Clay tells them they will get to the truth as Miles begins screaming in the other room. Inside the gun room Happy hammers on the table while Miles fakes screams of pain. Later, Happy emerges from the gun room and Jax tells Ratboy that he is next. Phil again stands up for his fellow prospect, animatedly appealing to Clay. Jax pushes Phil back. Tig is called back to the clubhouse for a family problem, Bobby leaves with him. The club puts increasing pressure on their prospects to admit any part they might have had. Jax tells the prospects they must hold a pistol loaded with only one round to their head and pull the trigger to prove their loyalty. Both prospects pass the test. Phil vomits as Ratboy pulls the trigger. Jax gets a call and tells Clay that they have to go back to the clubhouse. Jax, Opie, and Clay prepare to leave. Juice tells Clay that he thinks the prospects are innocent, and Jax confirms that they passed the Russian roulette. Chibs tells Miles to go with the others to the clubhouse. Chibs asks what they should do next and Jax suggests a cage match. Chibs gives the prospects a loaded gun and tells them they know that one of them is lying. They lock the prospects in the gun room and tell them that they are not allowed out until they can explain the theft of the cocaine. Chibs warns the prospects that their lives are in danger if they cannot come up with an explanation. Outside the room, Juice and Chibs talk about the club's rules. Juice asks if the racial prejudices in the rules bother Chibs particularly given his relationship with Fiona. Chibs rationalizes that the rules are old but that they cannot choose which ones to follow without making all of them meaningless. Outside Teller Morrow Miles tells Clay that he has checked the security camera footage and that only their people went in or out of the warehouse. Clay sends Miles back to the warehouse. Later, Clay tells Jax that Alvarez has called to warn them that Romeo is on his way to the warehouse. Alvarez has vouched for Rafi's innocence. Jax refuses to accept this at first but Clay tells him the culprit must be one of the two prospects. Clay instructs Opie to call Chibs. Back at the warehouse Chibs tells Juice and Happy that Romeo is an hour away and that they have to kill one of the prospects to appease Romeo. Juice cannot believe it will come to this and responds by giving the prospects a fifteen minute amnesty to return the cocaine. Chibs goes along with the plan but tells Juice that even if the cocaine is returned the prospects are out of the club. Chibs sends Happy to guard the bikes so the prospects cannot escape. Juice uses the time to attempt to return the cocaine himself, telling Chibs he is going into the woods to urinate. He recovers the cocaine from his hiding place in the woods and leaves behind a small sample bag. He is caught by Miles when he goes to leave. Miles is walking to the warehouse from after returning the security footage to Oswald's guard house. Miles draws his handgun and tries to escort Juice back to the warehouse so he can explain. Juice throws the cocaine at Miles and rushes him. Juice gets shot in the leg but knocks Miles down and gets control of the gun. Miles draws his knife and goes to stab Juice but Juice shoots and kills Miles. Juice plants the cocaine on Miles to frame him for the theft. Clay, Jax and Opie return to the warehouse as Happy shoots Miles' corpse. Chibs explains the situation as they help Juice into the van. Clay instructs Happy to have the prospects bury Miles in the woods outside the warehouse. Later Alvarez arrives at the warehouse with Romeo and two Mayans members. The full 30 kilograms of cocaine is handed over. Romeo enquires about the next shipment of guns and compliments the club on the ingenuity of using oil barrels. Clay asks Romeo for a private word. As Clay and Romeo step out Alvarez asks Jax if SAMCRO are missing a member. Jax pointedly states that no member of the club is missing but reassures Alvarez there will be no more thefts. Clay admits that Tara has uncovered sensitive information about the club. Clay asks Romeo to arrange for Tara's death. Romeo says that it will take time and will be expensive and asks Clay to provide Tara's information, picture and schedule. Clay apologizes to Romeo for letting the situation get to this point. As Romeo leaves Jax asks Clay if everything is OK and Clay tells him it is. Tara meets with Gemma at the clubhouse before work to give her Thomas. They discuss how Tara's new babysitter Elyda is working out. Tara says that Abel likes Elyda and that she is teaching the boy Spanish. Gemma warns Tara to keep Elyda away from Tig. A young woman arrives in a cab and Gemma tells Tara that the girl is "half of Satan's spawn" but nevertheless gives her a friendly greeting. When Gemma calls her Dawn the girl says she has changed her name to Margaux "with an X" and then asks Gemma to pay the cab fare. Tara introduces herself and Margaux is then surprised by Chuck's hands as he approaches. Margaux tells Gemma that her sister Fawn is bad and that she needs her father. Gemma instructs Chuck to find Tig. Inside the clubhouse Gemma tells Dawn that her father is on his way and that she can ask Chuck for anything she needs. Gemma notices that Piney is drinking and it is still only 9 a.m. Tara is shocked to see Ima emerging from the clubhouse bedrooms. The two face off and Gemma intervenes, intimidating Ima into leaving. Gemma and Tara go outside and Gemma tells Piney to stop drinking and watch Thomas. Tara is upset to see Ima even though Jax was at home the night before. Lyla arrives looking for Opie and Gemma and Tara try to reassure her. Tara whispers to Gemma that lying to Lyla felt bad. Bobby and Tig pull in to the carpark as Lyla notices Ima's car. Lyla storms into the clubhouse as Ima is leaving. Ima admits sleeping with Opie and Lyla raises her hands but Ima pulls a gun from her purse. Tara threatens Ima as she backs out of the bar. Tig greets Dawn and Piney gives Thomas back to Gemma. Tig learns that Dawn has come to ask for money so that her sister, Fawn, can get inpatient treatment for Bulimia. Tig was not aware that Fawn was ill and asks what their mother Coleen is doing; Dawn dismisses her as wrapped up in her own rehab issues. Tig agrees to help even though Dawn insists she has to take the money alone. Clay, Jax, Opie and Miles arrive in the parking lot. Gemma tells Opie what Ima said. As they walk past Piney sucker punches Opie and admonishes him for his behaviour telling his son he doesn't know who he is anymore. Opie has a laceration over his eyebrow and Tara cleans it up despite residual anger over seeing Ima. When she leaves Opie asks Jax about her mood and Jax confides that she is still upset over his infidelity with Ima after Abel's kidnapping. Opie confesses that he is not sure if he wants more children but believed that a child would help his marriage. Jax points out that although having a child would get Lyla out of the pornography industry it may not be what she wants. Jax apologises to Tara in the parking lot. She tells him that she needs to be able to trust him and that the way the club treats women worries her. She reminds Jax that she is the mother to his sons. Gemma warns Jax that Tara will never get over his infidelity and recommends he take action to prevent any recurrence. Clay notices Unser sleeping in his truck outside. Unser is attempting to follow Tara because of her discovery of letters from John Teller. Clay doubts the value of following Tara and Unser says that he doesn't want to see anyone hurt. Clay reminds Unser that their fates are linked. Opie finds Lyla on the roof. She asks him to explain his actions and he tells her he found her contraceptive pills in her dressing room. Lyla admits she has an abortion over a year ago. Opie confirms that it was his child and then lays out arrangements for a separation - the children will stay with his mother, he will move into the clubhouse and wait for Lyla to decide what she wants. Tig enjoys reminiscing with his daughter. Chuck comes out with lemonade and Bobby and Gemma take Tig to one side. Gemma tells Tig they have contacted Colleen and she told them that Fawn is fine. Tig is undecided about asking Dawn what the money is really for. That evening Dawn leaves happy and Tig admits that he gave her the money because he wants to see her again when she come back for more. Jax visits Ima at a shoot initially pretending he is there to rekindle their affair. When they are alone in the dressing room Jax beats her and warns her to stay away from his family and his club. He spits in her face, calls her a whore and leaves her sobbing on the floor. At the clubhouse Tig reminisces with Bobby about his children. Piney drinks alone and looks at photographs of himself with Mary and Opie when Opie was a child. Opie unpacks his things in his room. Unser visits Sheriff Roosevelt to tell him that Tara is in danger. Roosevelt doubts Unser's information given Unser's close history with SAMCRO. Unser claims that he always acted in the best interests of the town. Unser refuses to give specifics and Roosevelt tells Unser he cannot act but will question Unser if anything happens to Tara. That night Unser types out an anonymous death threat and leaves it inside Tara's car. Church meetings (There were no meetings during this episode) Credits Main Cast *Charlie Hunnam as Jackson 'Jax' Teller *Katey Sagal as Gemma Teller Morrow *Mark Boone Junior as Bobby 'Elvis' Munson *Dayton Callie as Wayne Unser *Kim Coates as Alex 'Tig' Trager *Tommy Flanagan as Filip 'Chibs' Telford *Ryan Hurst as Harry 'Opie' Winston *William Lucking as Piermont 'Piney' Winston *Theo Rossi as Juan Carlos 'Juice' Ortiz *Maggie Siff as Tara Knowles *Ron Perlman as Clarence 'Clay' Morrow Supporting cast Special guest stars *Danny Trejo as Romero 'Romeo' Parada *Rockmond Dunbar as Eli Roosevelt Guest stars *Emilio Rivera as Marcus Alvarez *Michael Marisi Ornstein as Chuck Marstein *Winter Ave Zoli as Lyla Winston *Rachel Miner as Dawn Trager *Frank Potter as Eric Miles *Kristen Renton as Ima *David Labrava as Happy *Jesse Garcia as Rafi *Niko Nicotera as George 'Ratboy' Skogstrom *Christopher Douglas Reed as Philip 'Filthy Phil' Russell Uncredited *Unknown as Thomas Teller Jr. Deaths * Eric Miles - Shot multiple times in the head by Juice Ortiz Notable Quotes Tig: My kid just showed up. Bobby: Which one? Tig: Crazy one. Jax: Which one? Tig: ...Yeah I know. Gemma (standing between Ima and Tara): Bitch, she will rip your little tits off. Lyla: You backstabbing gash. Ima: Hey, I was just following his lead, married pussy is boring pussy. ... Lyla: Why him? Ima: You want answers sweetheart, go ask the cock that was inside me last night. Piney (punching Opie): Your dick almost got people killed! Gemma: This is why mothers should drown baby girls. Featured Music * The Coal Men - "Houston Memory" * The Coal Men - "Almost" * Battleme - "Killer High" * Leeroy Stagger - "Red Bandana" * Casual Confusion - "Falling Nation" * Casual Confusion - "Drowning in Your Sea" * Noah Gundersen - "Family" Category:Season 4 episodes Category:Season 4